


October 23rd

by SugarSweetRascal



Series: Sheith Family AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Cutesy Family Fic but with Fucking, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Pregnant Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, They Have Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, or maybe Domestic AU, pregnant Keith, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: “Oh, my God.”Shiro laughed at Keith, wiping the wetness from his face on the back of his arm, crawling up the bed.“Thought I’d surprise you with your favourite way to wake up. Start the day off right, hmm?”Arms snaked around his waist as Shiro spooned him snuggly. They kissed, gentle and soft."Happy Birthday, baby."





	October 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> *Titles are not my forte alright*
> 
> Hi yes I'm still alive, I just disappear into a damp cave like a gremlin and can't write for weeks on end. Please keep sending fic recommendations/ideas, I love 'em, and I love YOU, random Voltron fan ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७

Warmth. Enveloping warmth. Swaddled, cocooned, enraptured in comfort, the familiarity of softness. Well worn cotton. Mmmm. He was becoming more awake and aware by the moment, slow breaths deepening as he tipped into wakefulness. His bed. Morning. Mmm, but it felt so good, did he truly have to wake up? –

OoOOOoh, but that, what was _that_. That wasn’t the same comforting warmth from heavy blankets. A lick of electricity ran up his spine, fluttering his eyelids open into the dawn of a new day.

Everything tingled, like the most delicious fire, bubbling low in his belly and boiling over down the rest of his limbs.

Barely rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Keith grasped the bedsheets with quivering fingers and pulled down, revealing a tuft of unruly white hair sowed amongst the black of night, handsome ashen eyes crinkled in the corners in a smile the mouth was too occupied to reveal.

Shiro gave another long, drawn out suck over his sex, before pulling away and grinning up at his husband. His chin and mouth glistened, his lips quirking smugly.

“Morning, babe.”

Keith let his head fall back into the pillows, releasing something between a sigh of exasperation and a moan. He threw a hand over his eyes for good measure.

“Oh, my _God._ ”

Shiro laughed at Keith, wiping the wetness from his face on the back of his arm, crawling up the bed.

“Thought I’d surprise you with your favourite way to wake up. Start the day off right, hmm?”

Arms snaked around his waist as Shiro spooned him snuggly, rolling them over suddenly so that he was very much on top of Keith, both facing down into the mattress. They laughed as Shiro made of Keith’s neck, nipping teasingly up the pale expanse of skin. Keith turned his face to the side, out of the pillow so that he could breathe, and looked at Shiro from over his shoulder. They kissed, gentle and soft.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Keith buried his face in the pillow again, hiding his blush from his husband.

“You cheeseball,” he groaned, grinding his hips back into Shiro’s, pressed tightly to his backside. “Don’t think you’re getting away with just eating me out in my sleep.”

Shiro graced along his shoulder with fairy kisses, arms clenching tight around Keith’s waist. “Never dream of it.”

Keith’s face remained mostly hidden in the pillow, from the first slow, teasing plunge of Shiro’s cock through his dripping folds. He let out a hot breath, as his lungs always did, feeling Shiro slide home and press firmly against the front wall of his channel in a slow, torturous drag.

Shiro laid flush against his lover’s back throughout their fucking, their skin sticking and peeling apart on his hardest of thrusts. Keith always got off this way. The weight of Shiro enveloping him, holding him down, whilst the delicious angle of being taken from behind drug Shiro's cock over all the best spots inside. And of course, when he was feeling particularly bashful or overstimulated, Keith could always hide his face into the pillows, the sheets, the table, the floor, whatever the surface they were fucking on.

Shiro teased Keith’s neck with drags of his teeth, hips bucking away, clapping against Keith’s ass and causing a delectable ripple over the milky, flawless flesh. The sound of the wet slaps just _did_ things to Keith, as he managed to dig a hand out from beneath the pillow and grasp around a rail of the headboard like a lifeline from delirium. It bounced in his grip, tapping but soon _slamming_ against the dark coloured wall, chipping away more flakes of paint.

“Takashi, the – _ah_ – the kids!”

Shiro hummed pleasantly into the crook of Keith’s neck, nuzzling there as a hand dropped from his waist to cup around the gentle swell of Keith’s abdomen, caressing the firm roundness there. A few more weeks and he’d be too large for face-down fucking.

“I’m serious, the _other_ kids!”

“We’re not that loud.” Keith turned his face out of the pillow to glower at his husband behind him, whom merely continued his ministrations, hips still plowing forward.

“I told them we’d be having special alone time for your birthday, and I’d get them out of bed when we were done.” Shiro managed, half breathless.

“You think a – _oh_ – kindergartener and a toddler are just gonna – _fuck_ – obey you?”

Shiro leaned in, kissing Keith’s lips wetly, still chuckling from deep in his chest as his tongue plunged forward like his hips, drawing a whine from Keith.

“That’s true. They are _your_ kids.”

Both Shiro’s hands fell low, one to grasp Keith by the hip, the other deep to grind against the enervated pearl of Keith’s sex. Keith’s mouth fell open and eyes squeezed shut, hand clenching around the headboard railing as sensation mounted, mounted, and dropped - icy waves washing down his spine as he came silently, rocking back into Shiro’s thrusts weakly as he rode it out. His walls rippled and contracted around Shiro’s length. He hauled back on Keith’s hip to meet his thrusts, until he buried snuggly, his balls clenched and shot his load deeply with a grunt in Keith’s ear.

Both laid there, Shiro’s heavy weight crushing Keith into the mattress as he so adored, catching their breath. Shiro sat up slowly, their skin peeling apart, and kissed down Keith’s spine as he pulled out and climbed out of bed. Ever thankful for their ensuite bathroom, Shiro ducked away for a quick shower, leaving his happily sated husband all but purring in the sheets. When he finished, he tugged on a balled up pair of sweatpants and stray tank, then wet down a face cloth and wrung it out, emerging from the steamy room to bring it to Keith.

Keith had managed to roll to his back and sit up in Shiro’s brief time away. He leaned against the headboard, propped up with pillows, the sheets kicked halfway down the bed. He’d tugged up the hem of his night shirt and was looking down at his swelling belly, mindlessly tracing patterns around his navel. Shiro couldn’t help but grin like a lovestruck fool, leaning in the bathroom doorway.

Keith glanced up, brows angled deeply in a mock glare at his husband. “Three kids. Three fucking kids you’ve knocked me up with, Takashi Shirogane.”

“I thought you'd appreciate a big family. You know our girls will never be lonely like you were." He let a troublesome smirk crawl over his lips. "I was perfectly happy with one. You’re the one always begging for more, you little minx. _Oh Shiro, ohh you’re so good, come inside me, come inside me!_ ”

The nasally mocking voice earned Shiro a pillow lobbed at his face. He returned by chucking the face cloth at his partner.

“There’s fresh boxers in the laundry basket. You clean up, I’ll get the girls.”

“Mmhmm.” Keith rubbed a hand around his growing stomach, more enticed with the proof of near five months of development than his husband’s words.

“They made you a card.”

“Crayola and construction paper?”

“Only the best for you.”

Keith hummed in agreement, smiling down at his belly.

 

A shy little knock rang through the door minutes later, accompanied with some whispering from the other side. Keith sat at the foot of the bed, cleaned and relatively clothed (boxers and his binder, anyhow), hastily making the bed to hide any evidence of his and Shiro’s ‘special alone time’.

The door swung open slowly, door hinge whining, to reveal Shiro smiling softly, flanked by two precious little girls, still in their nightclothes, each holding one of his hands. The little one, Annie, wore her dark hair in two relatively neat pigtails, a Hello Kitty nightgown, and had her thumb securely plugged in her lips. Opposite was their eldest, just shy of five. Cassie’s bangs were pinned back with a sparkly barrette and she grinned brightly at Keith, every detail of her face a mirror of Shiro save for the scar, wearing a well-worn NASA t-shirt as a nightie that fell past her knees. Behind her back, she held something, but it was not long hidden as both girls charged for Keith on the bed, all smiles and giggles.

Cassie thrust the surprise into his chest, and as he suspected, found an unevenly folded piece of violet construction paper, coloured with illegible doodles and scribbles from every crayon in the box. On the inside, Shiro had clearly helped them get their message across, penning a “Happy Birthday Daddy” in the middle of all the waxy lines.

Cassie snuggled up at Keith’s side, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Happy birfday, Daddy!”

“Hap…birfday, Dada.” Annie struggled to express past the deliciousness of her own thumb, leaning in for a hug with one outstretched, grabby hand from where she sat in Shiro’s lap, close beside Keith.

Keith leaned down to kiss Annie on the head as he ruffled Cassie’s long hair.

“Thank you, girls. Gosh, sure know how to make a guy feel special, huh?” His daughters giggled, and Cassie bounced on her knees on the mattress beside him, shaking the whole bed.

“Will the new baby be here by Chichi’s birfday?” Cassie asked, looking at her ‘Chichi’ Shiro then down at Keith’s stomach. Annie leaned in, gently slapping her chubby hands against Keith’s bump, mumbling “Baby!”

“Could be. Daddy’s due right around then.” Shiro supplied, sharing a look with Keith over Annie’s head.

“I hope it’s a baby brover this time.” Cassie joined her sister in laying hands on Keith’s belly.

“Why’s that, starlight?” Keith leaned back a bit to let his daughters feel around, combing fingers through Cassie’s long hair.

“ ‘Cause one Annie is too much.”

“Hey now.” Shiro intoned, giving his eldest The Look. Luckily Annie was too young to really comprehend the insult.

“Brover, brover!” The toddler cheered.

“Aw, c’mon girls. You’ve already got Daddy and I, how many boys do we need around here? Wouldn’t a house full of sisters be fun?” Shiro reached over and booped Cassie on the nose.

“Nuh-uh, I want a brover. At least one. I’ll call him Lance, like Uncle Lance.”

Keith sat up quickly, somehow refraining from glaring daggers at his own child. “ _I don’t think so-_ ”

Shiro laughed heartily.

“Babe, she’s five. Relax.” He looked at his daughter. “The baby needs a cool space name, remember? To match its sisters.”

It would likely take years before their daughters could fully master the complexity of Cassiopeia and Andromeda. Learning to spell in grade school would be a wild ride. Hopefully they wouldn’t resent their parents too much for that.

“Oh yeah.” Cassie deflated a little, looking down to her lap, then springing back up with inspiration, pointing at her nightgown-shirt. “Name him Nasa!”

“Might be a girl, y’know.” Keith smiled at his daughter’s excitement. Smart like her Chichi, already reading basic four letter words.

“Name _her_ Nasa!”

“Alright, names later, breakfast first, right ladies?” Shiro hefted Annie up into his hold, balancing her in the crook of his metallic arm. Cassie slunk off the bed and grabbed his flesh hand.

Keith hefted up off the bed as well, though Shiro was quick to stop him.

“Ah ah ah, you stay. Breakfast in bed for Daddy’s birthday, right girls?” Cassie nodded and smiled, whilst Annie was busy playing with the neckline of Shiro’s shirt.

“Thanks for the thought, but I’ll pass.” Keith rested a hand on his waist, cocking his hip and accentuating the curve of his stomach. “You need all hands on deck with this one near the stove.” He thumbed toward Cassie.

“I was thinking more Fruit Loops and Wheaties.”

“Still a disaster." He gave his eldest daughter another sidelong glance. "Lance taking them?"

Cassie just about burst out of her own skin. "Uncle Lance?! Uncle Lance is coming!" She let go of Shiro's hand and flew off like a missile, darting away down the hall to her room where she was likely gathering her large stuffed blue lion and massive sticker collection from her favourite 'uncle'.

Shiro grinned, slowly lowering Annie to the floor to toddle after her sister.

"Said he'd be here for noon and keep them out of the house 'til bedtime."

Keith strutted a few steps closer, walk not yet deformed into a pregnant waddle but had not far to go, either. He grasped his husband by a fistful of shirt, pulling him down. Shiro pressed him to the doorframe as they kissed.

"Then I expect to be _special alone time_ 'd all day long. Til I can't even see straight."

"Baby, I'll _special alone time_ you 'til this turns into twins." Shiro brushed down the bump as Keith snorted at his lameness, then reached around and gave a curt whack on the ass. "C’mon, get. Breakfast.” He playfully shooed Keith out the door, following close behind, Keith still clutching the handmade card.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chichi is a familiar term for your father in Japanese, but please correct me if I'm using it incorrectly.
> 
> Golly gee Rascal you managed to write something A) that was Sheith and only Sheith, B) was just 2k words including the porn, and c) didn't harm/maim Keith in any way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON, HAVE SOME CORNY FAMILY TIME & SWEET, SWEET PORN
> 
> Also happy birthday to me as a fanfiction writer on here. My first fic started Oct. 21/16 and blog post Oct. 24/16 *confetti*


End file.
